The Mushroom Incident
by tihan10
Summary: Luffy, Ace and Sabo are living their normal lives in the forest, but when Ace "accidentally" offers Luffy a poisonous mushroom that makes one halucinate, the remaining brothers must go on a mini adventure in search of the antidote.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first EVER fanfiction so HURRAY for me. I'm sorry if I don't exactly qualify as an experienced writer and would like tips on how I can improve my fanfictions and what it takes to be a good fanfiction writer. Flames excepted because I would like to know what I am doing wrong.**

**This fanfiction is set on Dawn Island and includes Luffy, Ace and Sabo as the main characters.**

**One thing I do know about is this: I do not own One Piece AT ALL!**

Sabo and Ace jogged through the trees of the forest, often looking over their shoulders to make sure that their brother was keeping up. Luffy had been extremely hyper active that day and it had finally started to sink in that this wasn't Luffy behavior.

"I don't think it's normal," Sabo observed as they watched their little brother collide with a tree.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that impression as well."

"Maybe he ate something weird." At Sabo's words Ace jolted with sudden realization. "Do you know anything about it?" Sabo asked Ace, suspicion clear in his voice.

"No, I don't know anything! I can't go back to jail!" Ace shouted, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"You never went to jail and anyway-"Sabo was cut off mid-sentence by Luffy screaming loudly.

"Ace, Sabo! Look at all the fairies! They're so pretty!"

"Yeah, beautiful," sniggered Ace. "You agree, don't you Sabo?" Sabo began to occupy himself with the extremely hard task of not laughing while one of his brothers was laughing his head off while the other brother began swatting the air, apparently catching fairies that were invisible to the human eye.

**Later at Dinner Time**

A large plate of meat sat in front of the brothers and bandits. They were glaring daggers at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Just as Ace was about to leap towards the meat, Luffy belted out a very… inventive version of Bink's Sake before his eyes went cross-eyed and he fell to the floor, snoring.

"Ooookaaaay?" Dadan said, confused.

"Hmm, maybe the mushroom _was_ poisonous." Ace said thoughtfully, adapting a 'serious thinking' pose while reaching out and grabbing a piece of meat.

"What mushroom?" Sabo asked, knowing where this conversation was leading up to.

"This mushroom." Ace said indifferently between munches as he pulled out a half-eaten mushroom from one of the pockets on his pants. Sabo's eye twitched uncontrollably as he stared at what was- quite obviously- a poisonous mushroom.

"ACE!"

**A/N: How was it? Please review. I know it is really, **_**really**_** short but it is my first time EVER so please forgive me. I'll probably write some more some other anonymous time but for now: see you! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I do not own One Piece.**

The next morning, Ace and Sabo made their way into Grey Terminal to try and find an antidote for their brother, who they had lovingly left lying on the ground the previous night.

"Do you actually have a destination in mind?" asked Sabo.

"Nope, thought you did."

"I am quite obviously following you," said Sabo, who was behind Ace.

"Meh," The brothers reached Grey Terminal and decided to walk up to the nearest person, who was edging along a beam balanced precariously over a very deep hole. Looking closer, the boys spotted a pearl necklace on the edge.

"Be quite, Ace. We don't want him to fall," Sabo whispered. Unfortunately, Ace was either not listening, or decided to do the exact opposite of his brother's wishes just because he could.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW THE ANTIDOTE TO POISONOUS MUSHROOMS THAT MAKE YOU HALUCINATE?"

"SHIT! YOU STUPID BRAT!" The man fell down the hole. Ace and Sabo stood over the edge and winced when they heard a 'thud'.

"What did you do that for?" Sabo asked, mostly curious. Ace shrugged.

"Yolo."

"Yeah, I know the antidote for hallucinatory mushrooms."

"Really?" Ace asked. He stared at the man before him with suspicion. "What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" The man replied. Ace and Sabo realized that he was probably new in town and didn't know that they could kill him easily.

"Because we could kill you easily," Sabo said bluntly.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" The man said, smirking down at the two children. Ace smirked evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sabo sighed. Ace pounced on his unsuspecting victim.

**See You! Review PLZ! o**


	3. Chapter 3

Ace and Sabo walked through the forest, dragging the anonymous, unconscious man with them; they needed him to identify the correct herb for Luffy's antidote. The two brothers walked in peaceful silence until they heard a spluttering sound.

"He's awake," Sabo said bluntly. Ace nodded in reply.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sabo asked, curious.

"Why should I tell…" the man stopped when he spotted Ace. "Hi I'm Gary. What's your name?" He said.

"Wow. It's amazing how quickly someone can change personalities. Anyway, I'm Sabo."

"Ace," Ace grunted. "So which plant is it?"

"It's actually another mushroom, which is technically a fungus but…" Gary withered under Ace's glare. "But you could call it a plant, since it grows and all." He added some nervous laughter.

Sabo decided to intervene here. "What does it look like?"

"Well it's the opposite of the poisonous one. For example if the poison one was red with white spots then the antidote would be white with red spots."

"That can't be _too_ hard, can it?" Sabo asked, pulling out the half-eaten mushroom that he had confiscated from Ace. Studying it, he noticed that it was fluorescent pink with tiny purple spirals. "Geez Ace, I'd like to see a girlier mushroom. What in all of East Blue compelled you to pick this _thing?_"

"The voices told me to." Ace replied sagely.

"I won't ask. Now everyone start hunting for purple mushrooms with pink swirls."

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted Gary. Then they started searching.

_Gosh we must look like idiots_, thought Sabo as he inspected a log for mushrooms. They spent ten minutes searching before someone actually found something.

"FOUND IT!" Ace screamed and the other two came running.

"Finally," Gary said, relieved. The three of them stared down at the mushroom.

"Okay, I'm going to pick it," Sabo exclaimed before reaching down and plucking it out of the ground. The three just sat there as if expecting something to happen. "I think something's meant to be happening here. Oh well," Sabo started to get up. Then a loud 'boom' made the brothers get into defensive positions and Gary dive for cover. Then a metallic voice spoke up.

"How dare you pick the last mushroom belonging to the mushroom-people?"

"We're sorry incredible mushroom person! Please forgive us!" Gary whimpered from under a shrub he had used as camouflage.

"You're too late! Now you must face the wrath of the last remaining mushroomian: Carl!"

"Hey, Sabo, look how tiny this guy is." Ace said, staring at the little figure that was situated on the grass.

"I'm not tiny! You're just huge. And you know what they say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Now it's time for you to fall!" He then started hitting and kicking Ace's foot. Unfortunately, Ace could hardly feel it, let alone be injured by it. Then Gary, in an unnecessary and accidental act of cruelty, stepped on Carl.

"Oops."

"Well…that was anticlimactic," Sabo said.

"…Onwards to Luffy!" Ace shouted.

"Wow. We're just letting this death slide like it never happened. I don't necessarily care, I just…never mind." Gary sighed.

"Like I said before: Onwards to Luffy!"


	4. Chapter 4

After dumping Gary somewhere in the wilderness surrounding Dadan's hut, Ace and Sabo had come home to find Luffy in the exact same position as before, except this time he was frothing at the mouth.

"Okay, now we have to feed him the mushroom," Sabo said, slightly disgusted. I mean, imagine coming home to see your brother on the floor, _drooling_.

"Go ahead. Be my guest," Ace replied.

"You fed him the poison one so you're going to feed him the cure." Sabo said, leaving no room for arguments. Never the less, Ace tried.

"I am not going _anywhere_ near him. There's spit on the floor!"

"Man up girly-girl."

"Fine, if you're such a tough guy I'd honestly like to see you do it." Sabo paled slightly.

"As I said before; you got us in this mess, now you're getting us out."

"Sabo, you should be happy that that excuse works."

Ace edged silently towards his unconscious little brother, avoiding the pools of spit like it was the plague. Then, he started to stuff the mushroom in Luffy's mouth.

"He's not chewing it, let alone swallowing it, digesting it and enabling the antidote to work its mushroom flavored magic." Ace exclaimed.

"Wow. Was that comment necessary?" Sabo asked, confused.

"No, not really," Ace replied. Ace then got a stick lying nearby and started to push the mushroom down Luffy's throat. This action was repeated until there was no sight of purple mushroom anywhere in Luffy's mouth. Sabo had the slight feeling that the mushroom was stuck somewhere between the mouth and intestines but didn't comment.

"Now all we have to do is wait until he wakes up."

"Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy's Dream

_Luffy stood in a spacious ballroom that housed a huge dining table piled high with plates of meat. His eyes turned into stars and his mouth started to water as he ran towards the table and started to inhale pieces of meat like a vacuum. Despite his constant eating, Luffy realized that there was an everlasting supply of meat._

_Suddenly, the ballroom door opened. Luffy got into a defensive stance and consumed meat at the same time. A figure that – to the normal human eye – looked suspiciously like a chunk of meat in a dress entered. However, in Luffy's eyes, it was love at first sight._

_The scene changed and Luffy and his true love were sitting on a beach as the sun set. Luffy turned away from the orange sky to look at his love and was horrified to see that she now looked similar to a mushroom. Another peculiar trait of the mushroom lady was that she was purple with tiny pink swirls._

_The giant purple mushroom let out a cackling laugh and then proceeded to stuff smaller purple mushrooms down his throat. Luffy didn't know when the nightmare was going to end…_

Normal time

Ace and Sabo perked up when they heard their brother spluttering and gasping for breath. They quickly came to their brother's aid and then started studying him carefully. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Luff?" Sabo asked, worried.

"G-giant m-m-mushroom! It was _forcing_ me to eat another mushroom! It was horrible Sabo! I feel as if I can really taste it!" Luffy then attempted to get the taste out of his mouth by rubbing his tongue with his sleeve.

"Should we tell him?" Sabo whispered to Ace.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Ace replied, winking at his brother.

"Meh," Sabo said, finalizing the argument. "I really don't care."

"Good."


End file.
